The Best Valentine Gift
by Super Sakura Kinomoto
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are going to Have a child an Syaoran is overly worried. S+S fic R/r plz.


The Best Valentine Gift  
  
Syaoran paced back and forth in the waiting room. He was nervous. Yes normally women made it out of labor but some weren't as lucky. What if Sakura became part of that small unlucky percentage? He pushed that thought to the back of his mind and continued to pace.  
  
"Syaoran Calm down. She'll be ok." His mother said. She looked at him and he stopped. She then grabbed her son's hands. "Don't worry. Everything will be ok."  
  
Syaoran looked at his mother and then sat down next to her. "I'm so scared." He whispered. "What if I'm not ready? What if I fail as a father?"  
  
"Syaoran you have nothing to worry about. You were an excellent son and I'm sure you'll be a superb father." She said and gave him a reassuring look.  
  
"Still...Why did we have to come to this hospital? They won't even let me see Sakura. She must be so scared."  
  
'Oh I hate this' Sakura thought. 'I'm so scared. What if I fail as a mother? Wait... What would Syaoran-kun say? Oh yes he would say that I am a wonderful woman and that I can do this. Oh and he'd say he loves me. Even though this hurts I must remember I'm doing this for Syaoran-kun and me.'  
  
"It's already been two hours. What's taking so long?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Boy you are stupid. Don't you know labor takes a while?" said a familiar voice. Syaoran turned around and sighed. "Oh it's just you."  
  
"Hello." his mother said. "Hello" responded the man. "What do you mean it's just me?"  
  
"I mean it's just you. Listen I'm not in the mood to argue Touya."  
  
Touya sat down next to him. "You're really worried about Sakura aren't you?"  
  
Syaoran put his head in his hands. "Of course I'm worried. She's my wife. I feel like an awful husband. It's my fault she has to go through all of this." Syaoran said sadly.  
  
"You're wrong." Touya responded, "It's not your fault and you know Sakura doesn't think that so cheer up."  
  
"Thanks." Syaoran looked up at Touya. "Why are you being nice to me?"  
  
"Because you're Sakura's husband. She chose you out of everyone else in the world. Sakura has a pure heart so if she picked you then you're ok with me."  
  
Sakura hated this. It had been hours. 'Nine months of waiting and it's almost over. Only a few more minutes. I must be strong. I'll make it through this. I have Syaoran-kun waiting for me. I can do this!' Sakura thought and then it all ended. She heard a baby crying and she herself began to cry at this precious noise. The doctors cleaned off her baby and gave her to Sakura. "Could you get my husband now?" The doctors nodded and left.  
  
Sakura sat there holding her newborn daughter. She looked into her big brown eyes. "We did it." Sakura murmured. "We started a family." Sakura suddenly saw someone at the door. "Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Nope." The person said and floated over to Sakura. "Mother? But you're . you're-"  
  
Yes I know but I came down to see my first granddaughter." Nadeshiko said and put her hand on Sakura's. "She's adorable." Sakura sat there smiling.  
  
"Mom...You're really here." Sakura said a little scared.  
  
"Yes Sakura-chan I am. Your daughter is so cute!"  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"At my wedding I felt a weird presence. Not bad. A nice, warm one like right now. Was it you?"  
  
Nadeshiko nodded. "I wanted to see your wedding and your husband. He's quiet the charmer."  
  
Sakura blushed. "Well Syaoran-kun sure is something special."  
  
Nadeshiko looked at her happy daughter. "I have to go now. I just came to tell you that I love you and that you are going to have a good life with your family."  
  
"No mother! You can't! I still want to talk to you!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"You can always talk to me because I'm always around. And don't worry. I'm right here." Nadeshiko said and pointed to Sakura's heart. "Goodbye Sakura."  
  
"Goodbye Mother."  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran hollered and ran into the room. "Are you ok? No broken bones?" He asked and examined her.  
  
"I'm fine." She giggled.  
  
Syaoran looked at his daughter. "Can I hold her?" Sakura nodded and handed her to him. Syaoran gazed at her. "She looks so much like you." He stared at his daughter and she grabbed his finger. Syaoran smiled at her and she smiled back. "Sakura! She smiled!"  
  
"What? But baby's that young can't smile." Syaoran leaned in to show her. "You're right. She's smiling and you know what."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She has your smile." Sakura responded. Syaoran sat there with his family and suddenly remembered something. "Here."  
  
"For me?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Open it."  
  
Sakura opened the box to see a sparkling sapphire necklace. "Oh Syaoran- kun it's lovely but why?"  
  
"Because today is Valentine's day."  
  
"Oh no!" Sakura yelled. "I forgot to get you a gift!"  
  
"No you didn't." Syaoran responded.  
  
"I didn't?"  
  
"Yes, you didn't because you already gave me the best gift I could get."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"My daughter."  
  
"Oh Syaoran-kun." Sakura said as tears formed in her eyes. Then she had an idea. "I know! Since this is 'Your Gift' you should name her."  
  
Syaoran sat there for a while thinking of the perfect name. "How about Keiko?"  
  
Sakura sat there thinking. "Keiko. Li Keiko. Sounds excellent to me." Sakura and Syaoran then kissed as their family and friends stood at the door watching quietly.  
  
  
The End!  
  
Hope you liked it! My sister thinks I should make a sequel. What do you guys think? 


End file.
